Memories of Caitlin
by Rafa008
Summary: Caitlin fugiu quando mais nova, para tentar o sucesso em Sinnoh, mas tudo deu errado quando Grimsley resolve ir atrás dela. Quando retorna para Unova uma década depois, percebe que nem todos a aceitarão de volta.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Caitlin/Grimsley

**Música:** Memory-Elaine Page

**Resumo:** Caitlin fugiu quando mais nova, para tentar o sucesso em Sinnoh, mas tudo deu errado quando Grimsley resolve ir atrás dela. Quando retorna para Unova uma década depois, percebe que nem todos a aceitarão de volta.

**Memories of Caitlin**

_Luz do dia_

_Veja o orvalho no girassol_

_E a rosa que se desvanece_

_Rosas murcham a toa_

_Como o girassol_

_Eu anseio girar meu rosto para o alvorecer_

_Estou esperando o dia_

Estava amanhecendo, na região de Unova. Uma mulher, que parecia ter sido bela no passado, estava parada em frente a um grande portal de pedras, onde estava escrito: _Elite 4 de Unova. _Clay, um homem largo com roupas de cowboy, que comandava os trens daquela região havia acabado de parar ali na estação onde a mulher desceu, agradecendo e olhando o portal. Ela suspirou, colocando a bolsa velha no chão e sentando-se em um banco de pedra que havia ali, apoiando os braços nos joelhos.

Caitlin-É, voltei para cá...

Caitlin tinha longos cabelos castanhos claros, indo até o chão. No passado eles davam a impressão de flutuarem ao seu redor, mas agora estavam apenas abaixados, com algumas mechas grisalhas. Seus olhos azuis continuavam os mesmos. Ela usava um sobretudo cinza que ia até os tornozelos e usava salto alto. Ao seu lado havia alguns girassóis, ainda úmidos do orvalho e ela sorriu, aproximando seu rosto das pétalas amarelas e as cheirando.

Caitlin-Depois de tanto tempo, será que eles ainda se lembram de mim? Com certeza, com o que aconteceu há dez anos...

Ela fechou os olhos, encostando-se ao muro, seu rosto virado para o amanhecer, enquanto deixava que a memória vivesse de novo.

_Há dez anos atrás, Caitlin vivia na E4 de Unova onde os membros viviam e constantemente eram visitados pelos líderes de ginásio e aspirantes. Na época, Caitlin era a segunda da Elite 4 e melhor amiga de Grimsley. Grimsley,o terceiro da Elite 4. Mas tudo o que Caitlin queria, era sair de lá e conhecer a região de Sinnoh, ser famosa, uma princesa ou uma atriz. Então, uma noite ela arrumou suas coisas e deixou uma carta, e foi para Sinnoh. Não demorou muito para Caitlin descobrir a Batalha da Fronteira de lá e logo, assumiu seu posto de princesa do Castelo de Batalhas. Mas um dia, Grimsley apareceu lá, para tentar trazer-la de volta, a pedido de Alder, campeão da Elite 4._

_Caitlin-Eu não vou voltar, Grimsley._

_Ela tinha um olhar determinado, sentada em seu trono no castelo. Grimsley estava sobre um joelho, de frente para ela. Grimsley tinha cabelos negros, penteados para trás, um pouco compridos e uma echarpe amarela._

_Grimsley-Eu peço por favor Caitlin. Alder está pedindo, logo acontecerá a cerimônia de abertura do torneio de Unova. Todos devem estar lá!_

_Caitlin-Você ainda não entendeu?_

_Ela havia se levantado. Usava um vestido rosa com um casaquinho branco por cima e estava mais alta que ele, que estava ajoelhado, no salto alto. Seus cabelos castanhos e longos flutuavam ao seu redor. Os olhos azuis dele encontraram com os dela, da mesma cor, confusos._

_Caitlin-É simples Grimsley, eu não vou voltar. Aqui eu sou uma princesa! Tenho meu próprio castelo ao invés de daquele lugar feito de pedras. Tenho até um valet, o Darach!_

_Grimsley ainda abaixado, pegou a mão esquerda dela entre as suas e a beijou delicadamente._

_Grimsley-Se é um valet que você quer, eu posso ser o seu._

_Caitlin corou, seus olhos arregalados ao ouvir a proposta. Sim, ela foi apaixonada por ele na adolescência, mas já havia esquecido ele. Ela sorriu, retirando sua mão devagar, recusando._

_Caitlin-Aqui tenho várias batalhas divertidas... Batalhas, batalhas, batalhas, BATALHAS HAHAHAHA!_

_Grimsey se assustou, se levantando e dando um passo para trás, por instinto. Caitlin havia ficado estranha de repente, repetindo a palavra 'batalha' sem parar, rindo, seus cabelos flutuando cada vez mais e uma aura vermelha e estranha começava a emanar dela._

_Grimsley-Caitlin?_

_Darach-Se afaste, ela se descontrolou!_

_O valet tentou afastar Grimsley, mas ele não deu ouvidos e se aproximou, colocando as duas mãos nos ombros de Caitlin, sacudindo-a para tentar fazer-la voltar a si. Mas Caitlin estava tão forte que a aura lançou o rapaz contra a parede que ficava do outro lado do saguão. Grimsley gemeu, levando uma mão até o quadril que batera na parede, seus olhos se fechando, enquanto Darach chamava Gallade pra acalmar-la._

_Meia-noite_

_Nenhum som do pavimento_

_A lua perdeu sua memória?_

_Ela esta sorrindo sozinha_

_Na luz da lâmpada_

_As folhas murchas aos meus pés_

_E o vento começa a gemer_

Caitlin despertou do devaneio e percebeu que havia adormecido ali, pois o sol estava se pondo e as lâmpadas das ruas desertas se acendiam. Estava tudo tão silencioso. Caitlin se levantou do banco de pedra e foi para o portão. Parecia que algo estava acontecendo lá dentro, pois estava tudo iluminado.

Caitlin-Ah meu Deus, hoje é dia da festa pré-torneio.

Ela se aproximou mais do portal, um passo de cada vez, até que respirou fundo e entrou de uma vez, passando pelos grandes jardins iluminados, onde havia uma enorme fonte e foi até o castelo de pedra que tinha as portas de carvalho entre abertas. O salão estava todo iluminado e todos que faziam parte daquele lugar, estavam espalhados, rindo, dançando ou sentados, apenas conversando. Ela reconheceu muitos dali, como uma senhora morena e de cabelos azuis que era líder de ginásio de Nacrene City. Havia Burgh, um homem de cabelos castanhos e roupas elegantes, amante de plantas e que era líder de Castelia City e também sua antiga amiga, Shauntal, da Elite 4, que tinha cabelos roxos e usava óculos. Adorava escrever. Caitlin se escondeu atrás de um pilaste que havia ali e ofegou ao ver um homem, que apoiava-se em uma bengala, se levantar de uma das cadeiras do fundo do salão após conversar com um senhor já idoso e de cabelos ruivos, o líder da E4, Alder, e anunciar:

Grimsley-Este ano, é um ano de renovação. Tanto entre os oito líderes de ginásio quanto na Elite 4.

Caitlin pensando-_Que bom que você esta bem! Pensei que tivesse te matado aquela vez!_

Ela levou a mão à boca, aliviada.

Elesa-Elesa. Nova líder de Nimbasa City.

Uma jovem magra e loira, vestida de preto e amarelo bailava. Cailtin não conhecia ela, a antiga líder de Nimbasa deveria ter se aposentado. Afinal havia se passado 10 anos e muita coisa havia mudado.

Chili-Chili.

Cress-Cress.

Cilan-Cilan. Somos de Striaton City.

O trio de jovens era muito parecido. Chili tinha cabelos vermelhos e arrepiados, Cress tinha cabelos azuis formando ondas e Cilan tinha cabelos verdes e curtos.

Íris-Íris, de Opelucid City.

Íris era muito nova e tinha longos cabelos escuros. Ao seu lado estava um antigo conhecido de Caitlin, Daydren, um senhor de cabelos brancos que antigamente tinha o posto de Íris.

Skla-Skyla, de Mistraltn City.

Ela tinha longos cabelos ruivos e parecia muito animada. Ao seu lado estava um rapaz misterioso, vestido em azul, que logo se apresentou.

Brycen-Brycen, de Icirrus City.

Os antigos que ainda permaneçam, aplaudiam a todos. Alder se levantou sorrindo, com a ajuda de Marshal, da E4 e anunciou:

Alder-Então vamos começar a festa!

Muitos foram para a pista de dança e Elesa, fazendo par com Burgh, pareciam flutuar com tanta elegância. Grimsley, mancando, voltou a sentar-se no fundo, onde havia cinco cadeiras. Cinco cadeiras para os membros da E4. Ele próprio, Shauntal, Marshal, o campeão Alder e, no lugar de Caitlin, havia uma moça jovem, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, que Caitlin vira na TV. White.

_Memória_

_Tão sozinha no luar_

_Eu posso rir dos antigos dias_

_Eu ainda era bela_

_Eu me lembro dos tempos que sabia o que felicidade era_

_Deixe a memória viver novamente_

Caitlin-É… Nós envelhecemos…

Caitlin podia se lembrar de quando era ela, sentada naquela mesma cadeira que White estava, há 10 anos atrás, participando das festas com seu antigo amigo Grmisley que depois a acompanharia de volta a seus aposentos, e das manhãs seguintes quando acontecia o torneio de Unova e a Elite 4 esperava ansiosa pelo finalista que tentaria o posto de campeão. Quando ela era jovem.

Caitlin-Quando eu era bonita, ha!

Ela queria muito poder ser aceita ali, novamente, dançar com eles, ao invés de ficar alia trás, sozinha com suas memórias. Ela apertou os punhos e resolveu sair de trás do pilaste, bailando sozinha. Mas fazia tanto tempo que não dançava, que acabou caindo no chão por causa do salto. Todos se viraram ao ver a mulher de cabelos grisalhos ali. Muitos surpresos, chocados e outros irritados.

Shauntal-O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Marshal-Você não faz mais parte deste lugar, melhor voltar para Sinnoh!

Caitlin estava com os olhos arregalados, ainda no chão, diante da hostilidade de seus ex-companheiros. Mas Íris, a novata, parecia curiosa e se aproximou de Caitlin.

Íris-Você é a Caitlin, né? Quando eu era bem pequena, te assisti na Elite 4 batalhando, você foi fantástica!

Caitlin-É? Obrigada...

Shauntal puxou Íris para longe dela.

Shauntal-Não Íris.

Alguns dos antigos estavam irritados, alguns nem tanto e muitos dos novatos se sentiam curiosos com relação aquela figura.

Caitlin-_Toque-me, é tão fácil deixar-me, tão sozinha com a memória, dos meus dias de sol..._

Ouve um barulho de madeira batendo no mármore, acompanhado de passos devagar. Caitlin levantou a cabeça e viu que Grimsley e Alder, iam até ela. Quando Grimsley se aproximou dela, ela sentiu medo e arrependimento pelo passado. Havia machucado ele.

Caitlin-Grimsley... Eu...

Grimsley-Eu estou feliz por te ver de novo, Caitlin.

Cailtin surpresa-O que?

Grismley lhe estendeu a mão livre e ajudou Caitlin a se levantar. Ela se desequilibrou, apoiando-se em seu peito e sentindo o perfume e calor dele.

Alder-Você nos desapontou quando foi embora daquele jeito, Caitlin. Mas nós te amamos. Não importa sua decisão, você sempre pode voltar para cá...

Caitlin-Obrigada Alder, de verdade.

_Toda luz de rua_

_Parece piscar avisando_

_Alguém resmunga_

_E a luz de rua apaga_

_Logo será manhã_

Caitlin se virou para todos ali, mas principalmente para Marshal, Shauntal e Grimsley. Parecia séria.

Caitlin-Por favor me desculpem por ter sido egoísta, de ir embora sem avisar, por ter desprezado a amizade e vocês e...

Ela se virou para Grismley e pegou suas duas mãos entre as dela.

Caitlin-E me perdoe por ter te machucado Grimsley... O homem que eu amei todo este tempo...

Todos estavam em silencio. Grismley parecia chocado, ao ouvir a declaração daquela mulher, que ele amou a vida toda. Ele começou a sorrir e beijou a mão dela, como fizera há dez anos atrás.

Grismley-Você me aceita como seu valet?

Caitlin deu uma risadinha.

Caitlin-Seu bobo... É claro que sim.

Grimsley-Que bom, minha princesa.

Grimsley encostou sua testa a dela, antes deles se beijarem. Quando eles se separaram, Alder sorria para eles e Shauntal e Mrashal se aproximaram. Caitlin-Shauntal, Marshal, me perdoem...

Shauntal-Eu te perdôo Caiti, desculpe por ter sido rude com você...

Caitlin-Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas, amiga...

As duas se abraçaram e Marshal riu, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro de Caitlin.

Marshal-Esta tudo bem Caitlin.

Todos ali, novatos e veteranos sorriam e aplaudiram e Caitlin sorriu, ao perceber que fora aceita novamente, por sua família. Ao seu lado, Grimsley passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura, aproximando-a mais e ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Não precisaria mais ter medo.

Grimsley-Caiti...

Caitlin-Minha felicidade esteve aqui o tempo todo.

_Luz do dia_

_Eu tenho que esperar pelo raiar do sol_

_Eu tenho que pensar em uma nova vida_

_E eu não devo desistir_

_Quando amanhecer_

_Essa noite também será uma memória_

_E um novo dia começará_


End file.
